Crimson Coated Chocolate
by Courtney-chan
Summary: Reino-Kyouko-Ren love triangle... I revised the end of chapter 2 so it's worth it to re-read that since Reino is more in-character and the heavy romancing can realistically begin by chapter 4 onwards... Sho will be in story as well!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters. I'm just a fan applying my imagination to the anime/manga of Yoshiki Nakamura & co... Standard Disclaimers apply!

Crimson Coated Chocolates 1 (teaser/Intro Chapter)

"Mmmm."

The gutteral noise vibrated in Reino's throat as liquid slivers of saliva - and chocolate - & the most delicate essence of cherries entered his body. "mmm" softer this second time, the sound escaped as he tried to hide it and tasted Kyouko's creation in more ways than one... In the ever-changing landscape of what he percieved as sacred and profane, this taste - this time- was an undoubtedly spiritual moment. Potent and prophetic ... sweet and sensual... this taste crystallized the place of that mysterious woman who had once again captured his soul, attention, and body.

"Why are you eating them here!" Came Kyouko's impassioned voice. If it were an ordinary man, the sheer loudness of her cry would have broken the chocolate-induced trance. If it were an ordinary man, Kyouko would have never demanded that he meet her outside of the Darumaya shop where any passer-by could see. This was a stalker who would try any number of dirty tricks if they were alone or anywhere else. Yes. Her tone stiffened as she studied his concentration.

"It's bad enough that I had to give my home-made Valentines to a Beagle like you..." Her tone stiffened again as a slight breeze combed through his hair just enough for more of his oval face to be exposed. "I don't have to watch you eat them too..."

Yes. In theory, she didn't have to watch him eat any chocolate. Kyouko had the physical potential to leave at any moment. Ever since Reino's hand had brushed against hers and seized the valentine parcel, she was technically free. But this was no ordinary exchange. Their connection was anything but ordinary. Like always, Kyouko froze in Reino's presence. Like always Kyouko snuck a glance at his almond-shaped-eyes that were now closed, bracing herself for the feeling of being truly alive and electrified by the intensity of his energy.

***

But, Kyouko wasn't the only one frozen. As his hands unconsciously gripped the wheel of his car increasingly more and ever tightly, small streams of blood traced prim red rivulets from his closed palms before dripping sadly onto the the white pants that were too thin to look overdressed, but too thick to be comfortable pajamas. Tsuruga Ren had carefully deliberated over how, where, and when, he would fabricate the opportunity to thank Kyouko for the birthday present that had brightened his morning. Yet, the gift that had once given him hope had instantly caused him such rage and pain in his heart that he did not notice how his own fingernails cut into the flesh of his hands. These hands needed to be controlled. As he watched Reino eat chocolates that were never offered to him, he unconciously coiled his hands to the wheel of his car like a boa constrictor writhing itself into a death grip. These hands needed to be controlled soon. Compared to his store-ordered gift, those chocolates were worth every moan and grin that he watched Reino make... Those chocolates were even more significant than any role, money, or fame that he had experienced in Japan. He only calmed down slightly as he watched Reino turn his back to Kyouko and walk away.

What he had never expected to see was the slight furrow of her eyebrows. The telltale sign of Kyouko's disappointment in the face of Reino's silence.

***

"What a weirdo!" Kyouko screamed, willing Reino to either face her again or walk away faster. What was this tension within her that threatened to topple her notions of right and wrong all at once?. "Who would stay in one place so long without even saying a word?!"

With that Reino smiled even more broadly than he had done in years. "I was right about you."

Stopping only an instant before continuing to walk away again, Reino spoke with a confidence that is only seen after one has a revelation or have witnessed something first-hand.

"I will taste you again, Kyuoko."

***

And with those words, Ren's foot slammed into the accelerator. It wasn't long before the screeching of his wheels overpowered the loud noises and numbness in his head. It wasn't long before his car raced towards Reino's retreating form.

To Be Continued....

Notes:

1. This is an Alternate reality born out of impatience for more skip beat and more Reino.

In short: post-Valentine's Day Reino- Kyuko-Ren love triangle....


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters. I'm just a fan applying my imagination to the anime/manga of Yoshiki Nakamura & co... Standard Disclaimers apply!

Crimson Coated Chocolate –part 2

Inertia. Kyouko had just learned about inertia that day in school. It was the force that explains why objects in motion keep staying in motion… that exact same force that keeps objects at rest firmly rooted in their place. From the minute that she had heard Reino's words, she remained glued to the cool pavement that now threatened to crumble from underneath her as Ren's car screeched towards the sidewalk where she stood and Reino walked. As she watched, inertia propelled Ren's car further and further towards impending violent impact –and that same inertia weighed down her limbs and thoughts.

Ren had no thoughts. The closer he got to Reino, the faster his heart beat and the heavier his foot became as it pressed steadily on the accelerator of his car.

Just as Reino turned to face the loud noise of the automobile hurtling towards him, another car turned onto the street, colliding with Ren so that both sets of windshields exploded as the vehicles began to spin down the center of the street.

It wasn't more than five seconds between the time when both cars had stopped moving and when Kyouko finally screamed in horror that Reino reached for his cell phone. Contacting the neighboring ambulance, he was calm and fully aware of Ren's murderous intent… Fully aware of the spirit of violence and darkness that had now resurfaced in the unconscious actor. As he ended the call and put away his mobile device, he now focused his attention on the visibly shocked woman that no longer resembled the feisty Kyouko of old. No. An imperceptible shift had taken place in her spirit that no one but Reino could notice. As much as he was emboldened now that all of his suspicions concerning Tsuraga Ren had begun to manifest themselves in reality; Reino did, however, think that it was unfortunate for Kyouko to have witnessed such an ugly scene for herself so suddenly. As he walked towards her, he knew that she would need time to process what had happened for herself.

"Kyouko."

The sound of Reino's voice wouldn't have registered in her mind without the feel of his hands pressing insistently on her shoulders. Mogami Kyouko could find no words to say in a situation like this. Was that man driving Ren's car like that really Ren? And if it was, what had happened to him then and now?

There was something about her eyes that calmed and worried him all at once... something about her face that caused him to move closer to her, almost touching his nose with hers.

"Stay here until the ambulance gets here." Reino's tone was far gentler than he had anticipated... His concern for her overpowered his disdain for the crushed mess of glass, metal, and leather that caused the air to fill with a slight stench of gasoline. Reino ignored the half-wrecked cars as his hazel eyes roved the graceful details of Kyouko's face for some sign of acknowledgment... After finally settling on her eyes, Reino knew that he saw nothing but hints of confusion and growing indicators of panic. When he squeezed her shoulders slightly more tightly, he marveled at how intimidating Kyouko could be in spite of how slender her frame actually was. Yes. This woman's stamina was unfailingly impressive; but, now all Reino could do was fight his own urge to take her away from the brutal night of questions, police, and doctors that would demand for her to snap out of that state of shock and grief. He finally decided to speak more loudly, raising his voice to a level that was usually reserved for live performances and talk show interviews. "Listen closely, Kyouko --before all of you are taken to the hospital, you should call your agency and let them know what has happened with your senior."

With those words she finally gave a slight nod--a tiny yet clear signal which let Reino know that he could finally release her to stand on her own. "Tsuruga Ren isn't dead but it's still going to be a long night for you." Using his long fingernails, he returned the parcel of chocolates to her lifeless hands as he perceived the actor's energy slowly strengthening in the night air. "Take these with you and answer all questions except the ones that could compromise your career." With that Reino walked away, disappearing just as the ambulance and police arrived onto the scene.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters. I'm just a fan applying my imagination to the anime/manga of Yoshiki Nakamura & co... Standard Disclaimers apply!

Crimson Coated Chocolate –part 3

The morning light was unforgiving as it burned through the office windows and onto Reino's skin. While the rest of his Vie Ghoul bandmates argued over the treatment for their upcoming promotional video, Reino willed his body to stay upright and alert. He wondered if he would have slept easier last night if the accident had actually killed Tsuruga Ren or if maybe there was something else that he wished had happened differently.

"Here's your hot chocolate!" A chipper intern delivered Reino's refreshments before continuing her daily errands. Like many young and eager workers, she buzzed in and out of the room with food like a blind hummingbird collecting and searching for more nectar. It was common knowledge that Reino did not drink coffee or alcohol or anything strong enough to alter the delicate ebb and flow of his energy... Marijuana was his only exception… and chocolate as well.

Chocolate. As he studied the cup before taking the first sip of its piping hot fluid, he suddenly remembered the feeling of regret that had plagued him throughout the night. As he slept, he could feel his insides slowing becoming warmer and warmer at the sheer flavor memory of Kyouko's Valentines. The warmth spread from just above his groin, increasing its heat until his whole body felt trapped within his pajamas and punished by that hasty decision to return the crimson-tinted chocolates. At the time, he felt that he had gotten all the information that he would ever need -and most importantly- that Kyouko would probably require the snack even more in order to last throughout a night at the hospital. Still… While his brain agreed with that reasoning, his heart and stomach felt all the more empty… all the more bitter about the lost opportunity to feel once more how it felt just after he had received and tasted the fruit of Kyouko's hands.

"What do you think Reino?"

What did Reino think? He sipped his cocoa before attempting to respond to the sudden query. This director was meddlesome and never to be hired again. Nonetheless, this PV treatment had just the right theme and concept to attract the actress that he had wanted to work with.

The director was likewise annoyed by Vie Ghoul. Their unoriginality was bad enough; but, their attitudes… Those cocky and arrogant personalities were even worse! Without a doubt, if their company hadn't been pouring so much money into the group's new album, this meeting would not even be taking place. As the director smirked to himself at this very thought, Reino's silence became somewhat less irritating. Truth be told, no matter how Vie Ghoul acted, he would be compensated handsomely. Yes. Upon remembering the sweet paycheck that was promised to him, the director softened his tone while rephrasing his question in a way in which the obviously distracted musician could give the proper response.

"What I mean to say is that all your bandmates agree that you would make the best prince as the lead singer of Vie Ghoul. So since they all finally agreed to play the dwarves, are there any actresses that you have in mind for our Princess Snow White?"

Reino took one last slow and modest sip from his cup before exclaiming his choice with the calmest tone that he could muster.

"Kyouko from LME."

"THE FAKE ANGEL?!?!" Cried the other Vie Ghoul band members in unison.

The room suddenly fell silent as a small yet undeniable blush crept across Reino's face.

"This chocolate must be extremely hot…" He eyed his bandmates with a persuasive power unmatched by even the director. "During that last sip, it seems as if I hallucinated some irrational protest. After all, I was speaking of the actress that made Fuwa Sho's 'Prisoner' PV a commercial success. Why don't we use Kyouko as our very own dark Princess?"

When the silence was replaced by various nods and statements of approval all around the meeting table, Reino chided himself for his temporary moment of weakness. He finished the rest of his cocoa so that he could have an excuse to leave his seat while headed for a neighboring trash can. If he wasn't tired he would have undoubtedly been able to control his blushing and monitor the flow of blood in his veins with the same vigilance and concentration that had monitored Ren's strengthening chi. Luckily, the payoff of this otherwise unfavorable exchange would be the opportunity to spend time with Kyouko in her element…

"Akazukin-chan won't refuse." With that, he left the meeting, fighting the fantasies that were increasingly filling his head. Soon many of those fantasies would become reality… Yes. These weren't merely premonitions of pleasure, they were the tiny red threads of destiny that had and would lead Kyouko to Reino… These events were the blood red knives of fate that would cut through the thin layers of circumstance and mystery that veiled both of their futures. If Kyouko didn't come to Reino because of her inability to navigate the world of Tsuruga Ren, she would surely do it because of Fuwa Sho.

**********************************************************************************************************************

"ATCHOO!" Kyouko sneezed, simultaneously wondering if all of this post-Valentine's day stress was starting to give her a cold? A second sneeze immediately followed that was so violent that all her belongings shifted in her lap, threatening to tumble down to the shiny hospital floor.

Yashiro handed her his handkerchief while giving a pained smiled and comment to lighten the mood.

"Someone must be talking about you a lot since you're sneezing so hard, Kyouko-chan"

Just as Kyouko nodded, Ren's body began to stir for the first time since he had been transferred from the operating room.

"Ren, are you okay?!" Kyouko exclaimed, rushing to his bedside just as his long eyelashes fluttered opened, visibly fighting the brightness of the morning light.

"Mogami… san?" Ren's voice was weak, but his feelings were still extremely strong. Last night was a blur, but he knew that he was overjoyed to have Kyouko by his side… so overjoyed, that he didn't even notice Yashiro until the devoted manager spoke.

"We were starting to think that the surgeons made a mistake since you never sleep in this late." Yashiro's smile was no longer painful, but tinged with fatigue and palpable relief.

Ren smiled weakly before placing a hand over where Kyouko had rested her hands on his shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"11:30am. But don't worry, the Dark Moon shoot was cancelled today and the whole staff stopped by when they heard about the accident. See?" Yashiro motioned to the table on the opposite side of his bed.

"All those flowers are for you."

Ren studied the gorgeous bouquets and stuffed animals before studying what he considered to be the most beautiful thing in the room…. Kyouko's shining eyes as she fought back tears of emotion.

"I didn't mean to make you all worried… it's just… I don't really remember what happened after I drove home yesterday. Was there an accident?"

Kyouko nodded. "Yes. You were driving down the street in front of the Darumaya when a car hit you."

Yashiro continued. "No one was deathly injured --though you did suffer from a concussion and needed stitches in your chest and legs."

Ren tried to sit up before he felt a sharp pain on his chest.

Yashiro quickly helped the actor get into a more comfortable position before continuing. "The stitches on your chest are the largest so the doctor says that you can't move around a lot; but, luckily, your precious face is still in business."

Kyouko nodded. "The doctor also said that if you have any memory loss, it will be temporary so you should really rest here for the next couple of days."

Ren nodded and studied the room more carefully for the first time. It was easily the nicest hospital room that he had ever seen. Complete with large windows, a flat screen television, and a small private bathroom, it was a V.I.P. medical retreat . As he slowly made eye contact with the chairs that Yashiro and Kyouko had been sitting on, he suddenly felt an even sharper and deeper pain in his chest as he caught sight of the Valentine's parcel that Kyouko had made for Reino.

"Tsuruga-San? What's wrong?" Kyouko cried as Yashiro quickly scrambled for the phone to call a nurse or doctor to come and examine the noticeably uncomfortable actor.

Ren closed his eyelids together with all the force that he could muster as pain and violent snapshots of last night's accident scene rapidly entered his mind. If his chest had only suffered minor scars, then why did his heart suddenly hurt so much?

To Be Continued…

Notes:

1. Ren's staying in the hospital until he regains his memory

2. Yes, Kyouko will have a cold… and a new PV to shoot! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters. I'm just a fan applying my imagination to the anime/manga of Yoshiki Nakamura & co... Standard Disclaimers apply!

Crimson Coated Chocolate –part 4

Memories. Kyouko kept her eyes closed in the futile hope of somehow forgetting the past 48 hours before the next morning found her just as unrested as the one before. Memories -more often than not- had the power to haunt Kyouko, activating demons and apparitions that exacerbated her bouts of rage and depression... Especially depression. She sighed deeply before turning to lay on her side.

Truth be told, little of her past was positive so why was she so shaken by the recent turn of events unraveling before her? Why was tonight such a terrible night?

As she curled her body into the fetal position, she once again saw flashes of Ren's tortured face and the familiar car which still seemed to have been headed towards Reino... Or was it just a coincidence? During the hours of darkness that should have been reserved for rest, Mogami Kyouko's mind raced with worries such as these. Even the Corn Stone was unable to minimize the helplessness and anxiety that she had felt after spending the previous night and day by Tsuruga's bedside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reino had a similarly sleepless night. As his long fingernails strummed against the strings of his acoustic guitar, he leaned the small of his back against the wood-cut base of his satin-lined coffin. If history repeated itself, he would fall asleep in that same coffin by mid-afternoon and watch Kyouko's (performance in Fuwa Sho's) "Prisoner" PV on mute before taking a long and cold shower... A very very cold shower. For now, the vibe was so peaceful and the night air so pleasant that Reino remained awake. Comfortably topless, the musician found himself practicing as his long bleached hair dried and lifelessly swayed to the rhythm of his new single.

He imagined Kyouko's sleeping form as it would be during the filming of his PV just as he began to sing along to the low melody of the guitar:

"Tonight Im tangled in my blanket of clouds

Dreaming aloud

Things just wont do without you, matter of fact

oh-wo-oh-oh, Im on your back, Im on your back,

oh-wo-oh-oh, Im on your back…

If you'd accept surrender, give up some more

Weren't you adored

I cannot be without you, matter of fact

oh-wo-oh-oh, Im on your back, Im on your back,

oh-wo-oh-oh, Im on your back…

If you walk out on me, Im walking after you

Another heart is cracked in two, Im on your back..."

Just then, Reino got the hunch to charge his cellphone...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:::RING RING:::

Kyouko nearly screamed as she shot up out of her bed. It took one last blast of electronic loudness for Kyouko to realize that the sound was actually coming from her cellphone and for her to clear her throat in time to answer. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Kyouko, It's Sawara!"

"Morning?!?" The actress hadn't slept a wink, and the alarm in her tone betrayed that unfortunate circumstance. "Was there anything that I needed to do for you?"

Sawara chuckled before relaying the reason behind the happiness in his tone.

"Actually, there was another Job that you've been requested for!"

As a smile spread rapidly across her own face, fatigue and doubt gave way to Kyouko's brightened demeanor.

"Really"

"Yes, do you have a pen?" Sawara paused as he heard the girl begin to scramble and make clattering noises on the other end of the line.

"Just one second." Kyouko hurriedly dug through all of the bags and desk drawers in her room until she produced a suitable pen and pad. Little else could ease her mind more than the chance to further her career… especially if that meant being one step closer to exacting complete revenge against Fuwa Sho.

"I'm ready now."

Sawara continued. "The number you're asked to contact is 12345678. The director is a well-known Rock and roll mogul who wants you for the part of Princess Snow White in a new promotional video. He left that number in case you wanted to call to find out more information, but I have been forwarded a demo CD, contract, and a printout with the shooting schedule that you can stop by and get."

Kyouko couldn't fight the tears of joy and relief that welled up in her eyes as Sawara spoke. Here was the role of her dreams at just the time when her life seemed to be a waking nightmare… it was almost too good to be true…

To Be Continued

Notes:

1. Reino's song is actually by the Foo Fighters called "Walking After You" … it can be listened to here at youtube:

.com/watch?v=rvorB7d2b8Y

2. There'll be no chapter updates until Sunday since I'm booked up for the next couple of days… because of that same reason, this chapter may also be revised since I rushed it to keep my rhythm before the weekend stole it from me… :) peace and blessings until sunday...


End file.
